Trials of Love
by PinkFlamingo22
Summary: Kurama and Botan are good friends. But when they both develope feelings towards each other how will they react? And will one queen destroy their chance at love forever? -CHAP. 4 UP NOW!-
1. Chapter One

Hey everybody! I'm PinkFlamingo22 aka Lobsterblue22. I changed my name just a few days ago and I am still getting used to it!  
  
But that's not what I am here to talk about! As you can see I have started a new story called Trials of Love. This is a Kurama/Botan story, like my others. In this story Kurama and Botan start out as good friends. Then things between them develop into more. What there are unaware of is the fact that a demon queen is after Kurama for her own selfish reasons. Will they be able to stop her or will she tear them apart? (not physically!)  
  
Hopefully this story won't totally suck! This is my first real attempt at a serious fic and if it does good it probably won't be my last! Oh! The other couples! Here they are!  
  
Kurama/Botan (of course!) Yusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina Hiei/OC (who is she?!)  
  
Ok, enjoy the story! And please review and tell me whether it sucks or not! If I get any names wrong or any other things that I might have messed up please let me know so I don't make the same mistake twice! I guess what I'm getting at is that I would really love to hear from you guys! Hell, I'll even accept flames! Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! But, I do own Rosko, Nyoko, and Suki!  
  
Trials of Love *********** Chapter 1 ***********  
  
Makai.  
  
The Demon World.  
  
Inhabited by cruel and unruly demons, Makai is the place of many people's nightmares. Maybe so many people fear Makai because of the chilling stories they hear about it. Or, perhaps, it's the reputation that many dangerous demons have created for themselves there that have people avoiding the demon realm.  
  
One reputation especially has people afraid of Makai. That of Youko Kurama.  
  
The infamous Youko Kurama is known everywhere far and wide for him and his thieving gang. They stole from anyone with anything that caught their interest. Even from Enma, the Lord of Reikai himself.  
  
Youko Kurama's history was now a topic of discussion among a group of demons inside a small pub.  
  
"Some people say he was some'in else. Ya know? Like a thing from beyon'." A large, burly demon said quietly. He was sitting at a table in a corner of the loud pub. Around him sat four other demons. One nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, ya know what? Ya know, one time, he looked at me," The demon said proudly. "He looked right at me. Gave me that look that says, 'I'll kill ya'."  
  
"You're lyin'! I knew this one guy, hell of a good fighter an' all. Real tough. But, he got one look from Youko and 'BLAM'! He toppled o'er. Dead."  
  
"No way. No one can kill someone by just looking at 'em. Right? It must have been one of his damn plants. He was slick with plants." One of the demons rationalized.  
  
The wooden door to the pub opened, letting in the cool night air. Some demons turned to see who the new comer was. In stepped a tall man. He had shaggy, black hair with deep red streaks. His stormy gray eyes surveyed the inside of the pub before he stepped all the way in. The door slammed shut behind him. He spotted an empty seat at the bar and headed toward it.  
  
"Why the hell are you doin' here, human!?" a demon yelled from across the room.  
  
The man turned toward where the voice came from. A greasy looking demon rose up out of his chair.  
  
"You heard me! What are you doing in here, scum?"  
  
The man's cool gaze landed on the demon.  
  
"What? Are you too scared to talk?"  
  
In one swift movement the man grabbed an empty bottle off of the table next to him, broke it on the side of the table and threw it at the greasy demon. The broken bottle stabbed into the demon's throat. A dark liquid poured from his neck and he made a gurgling noise. Everyone in the pub watched as the demon slumped down onto the floor. They looked back at the man, half in wonder, half in fear.  
  
Saying nothing, the man continued on his way to the empty seat. He ordered a drink and conversation started to buzz again.  
  
The five demons at the table started talking again too.  
  
"Now Youko Kurama was slick, just like that guy."  
  
"I wonder who would win, if those two was to fight."  
  
"Youko Kurama would win. No doubt 'bout it." One said cockily.  
  
"Did someone say something about Youko Kurama?" came a new voice. The demons turned to see who it was. An older demon stood behind them, interest sparking in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what if we did?"  
  
"I seen him. I did. Not too long ago." The demon said, ignoring the annoyance in the demon's voice.  
  
"Bull shit. Youko Kurama's been dead for over a decade now. You were prolly just drunk."  
  
"Naw, he ain't! I seen him! I swear! It was at that big tournament! The Ankoko Bakujutsu."  
  
"He wasn't in that tournament. 'Cuz he would'a won, ya see? That team of Koenma's humans won." The demon spat out, disgusted.  
  
"But that's just it! He was one of the fighters on that team! I seen him in the mist."  
  
"Yeah, in the imaginary mist you thought up whiles you were drunk." One mumbled.  
  
"Wait, wait, do ya mean that mist that surrounded that one fighter during his fight? When no one could see what was goin' on?"  
  
"Just the same! He was in there! There was a spot where the mist was thinner, and I swear I could see his silver hair and piercing gold eyes. It was him I tell ya!"  
  
"But, if it was him, where'd he go to?"  
  
"He's gotta be that red-headed human. It's gotta be his disguise." The old demon said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Why would the great Youko Kurama hide in a disguise? Especially as a human?"  
  
"I don' know, but I do know what it is I seen!"  
  
"You just keep on making up crazy-ass stories. Get out'a here, ya drunk!" one yelled.  
  
The old demon walked away, shaking his head. The table of demons started discussing something else. Little did they know that every word that they said was hear by someone else. That included the old demon's ranting about seeing Youko Kurama.  
  
The tall man was listening. He wouldn't have, but their topic was of some interest to him.  
  
'So Youko Kurama isn't dead as everyone believes.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'Nyoko will be very interested in this. Very interested.'  
  
The man got up, slapped some money on the counter to pay for his drink and left just like he came in. No saying a word.  
  
"That's one weird guy there." A demon said as the door shut again.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
It was mid-morning on a beautiful spring day. With the sun shining and a light breeze blowing people had left their houses to get out and spend some time in the outdoors.  
  
Kurama was one of those people.  
  
He didn't like to be cooped up inside and he missed being able to run free in nature. His mother and stepfather were off on a family camping trip with his younger brother, Shuuichi. Kurama had wanted to along also, but couldn't. They were scheduled to leave last night, and be gone for ten days, which wouldn't have worked out because Kurama had exams all week and he didn't want to be behind in school.  
  
So, Kurama had the house to himself for the next week.  
  
Normally, teenagers would be planning huge parties and inviting friends over, but not Kurama. He wasn't interested in things like that. He liked the peace and quiet.  
  
Today was Saturday, and with nothing better to do, Kurama decided to take a walk. The weather was perfect for him. Not too hot, and yet not too cool. He started heading off towards the park.  
  
'I wonder what the others are doing today.' Kurama thought.  
  
Surely Hiei would be off sleeping in a tree somewhere or watching after his sister, who is always at Genkai's. Yusuke was probably out doing something with Keiko, against his will. Kuwabara would either be in the arcade or visiting Yukina.  
  
'That would make Hiei's day.' Kurama thought with a small smile.  
  
Botan would be ferrying souls, as is her job. Kurama frowned as he thought this. Botan was always so cheery and fun to be around. It must be hard for her to do such a job. It was a mystery how Botan dealed with it. She never once seemed upset over having to ferry the dead to Rekai.  
  
It had been a while since Botan had come to spend time with the gang. She contacted Yusuke sometimes just to check up on him. She always told him that she was busy in Rekai. Koenma was to thank for that. Kurama frowned deepened. Koenma shouldn't work his ferry girls so hard. The rest of the gang agreed with him, seeing how that had been discussed quite a few times.  
  
Kurama entered the park through the gates. He could hear kids laughing while they played tag. A father was teaching his son and daughter how to fly a kite. There was a young couple holding hands while walking down the path. They held such love in their eyes for each other, Kurama could see. Somewhere a dog barked happily.  
  
Kurama made his way to where the small pond was located. Next to it was a bench, one which he visited often to think. He sat down on the bench, which was unoccupied. In the pond there were a few goldfish swimming about the blue water. The copper glint from the pennies often thrown in the pond upon wish making made the pond seem to glow.  
  
He watched as a fish swam around, having nothing better to do. Another fish swam up to it. The first fish swam away, but the second fish seemed to be chasing it. They raced around, chasing after each other in the pond.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?"  
  
Kurama turned with a jolt to see Botan's face smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, they are." He smiled in greeting and gestured for her to sit down. She did so.  
  
"You know, I was just thinking about you." Kurama said, still watching the fish.  
  
Botan looked at him somewhat confused and embarrassed.  
  
"You were? Why?"  
  
"Just thinking that you would be working, as usual, and the Koenma should give you some time off."  
  
He shrugged and looked at her. He noticed she wasn't in her normal pink kimono. Instead she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Over that she wore a light gray, zip up sweater. On her feet were a pair of black flip-flops. Her hair was up in her usual bouncy ponytail.  
  
"Oh, well, good news! He gave me the next four days off! Of course that was after I nagged him about it for days."  
  
"That's great! Did you tell Yusuke and the others yet?"  
  
"Well I was going to surprise you guys, but then I saw you sitting over here. Alone. And I thought you could use some company."  
  
She studied him now. He looked perfect, which is normal for him. His hair didn't look mussed by the breeze. He was wearing khaki pants and a green, button up T-shirt. His shirt brought out his gorgeous green eyes and contrasted his hair nicely. He wore a pair of black and gray flip flops.  
  
"Company is always welcome. Especially since my family is on a camping trip."  
  
"Oh, really? Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"School work. We have exams starting next week and I didn't want to miss them."  
  
"I see. So, how is school and everything going?" Botan leaned back against the bench. Kurama followed suit.  
  
"Same as always. I have the perfect grades and teachers love me."  
  
"And girls too right?" Botan added with a laugh. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the girls havn't stopped bugging me. If anything, it's only gotten worse."  
  
"That must be frustrating."  
  
"Sometimes it gets to me." He looked at her again and saw her still looking at the fish. If he was correct, she looked almost sad. "What do you say we go for a walk? Try and find the others maybe?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!"  
  
They started their walk back on the path Kurama was originally on.  
  
"Has Kuwabara asked Yukina out yet?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, Hiei has pretty much threatened him with everything under the sun if he does."  
  
"Hiei should see that it's for that best. I mean, if he wants his sister to be happy he should leave them be."  
  
"I've tried to tell him that, he doesn't listen."  
  
"Hiei needs to find himself a girlfriend."  
  
Kurama looked at her with wide eyes. Botan laughed.  
  
"Seriously! That way he could see and understand that it would be good for Yukina!"  
  
"Ok, I guess that makes sense. I just don't see Hiei with a girlfriend. Ever."  
  
"Oh, please! What about you? Is there a special someone you have your eye on?"  
  
Kurama blushed a little.  
  
"No, not really. It's kind of hard when all the girls in my school are obsessed."  
  
"Good point."  
  
They walked together in a now akward silence. Then, they both saw the huge dog running staight at them. Kurama reacted, but not fast enough. The brown and white dog practically tackled Botan to the grass and began licking her face.  
  
"Botan! Are you ok?"  
  
Botan was laughing and trying to avoid the dogs tongue, unsucessfully.  
  
A man ran up to them and sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! He just away from me and took off running. I hope he didn't hurt you." he said while trying to pull the dog off of the fallen Botan.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Botan reassured the man as Kurama helped her. She dusted off the seat of her pants.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, concered.  
  
"Yes. And what is this handsome dog's name?" she said squatting down to pet him.  
  
"Benny. He's just so big and has so much energy. I am really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine and I never mind getting doggie kisses!"  
  
"Honey!?" a girl called from a few yard away.  
  
The man turned around and waved.  
  
"Sorry again. I got to go and get this beast back on his leash. Come on Benny." The man struggled with the dog, only having a hold on the dog's collar.  
  
"Well. That was fun! What a dog!"  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"Yeah. That was a pretty big dog. Are you positve you ok?" Botan sighed.  
  
"I'm fine, just a sore backside. Stop worrying!"  
  
"Ok. How does pizza sound to you?"  
  
"Hmm...I'd say it sounds great!" Botan smiled.  
  
The two started on their way to the pizza place, talking like old friends normally do.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
WHOA! It took me like three days to finish this! (only b/c I got lazy halfway through!) Well, that the first chapter, in what I hope to be a great fic! And I really, really hope you guys think the same!  
  
So, did I leave you wondering about that guy in the bar at the beginning? Hmmm, who could he be? You'll find out next chapter for sure!  
  
Please review if ya liked it, if you hated it, if you found some mistakes. I hope I got the name of the tournament right! Please tell me if its wrong! Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter in Trials of Love. Stay tuned for updates!  
  
PinkFlamingo22 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, it's been a while since I put up the first chapter! Hopefully, you'll all still interested in this story! Anyways, below the review answers and the disclaimer you will find chapter 2! Stop and check out the review answers if ya want! Thanks! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, at least I don't think I do, do I? I don't remember! I'm pretty sure it's a no, though!  
  
REVIEW ANSWERS:  
  
PassionateAngel~ Hopefully this will be a good Kurama/Botan fic! I still haven't found out if it is yet! And Kurama was so concerned because, well I think you can guess why! I really appreciate your review! It makes me feel loved!  
  
Crazy nixie~ You want more?! You got more! Hopefully you'll still want more after this chapter! Thanks for the review and most importantly, enjoy this chapter!  
  
DeityofRoses~ OMG! I'm reading your story Damnable Angel and I love it! You're a great author! I am honored that you reviewed my story! Anyways, thank you for the review and heres chapter 2! (that rhymed! I'm a loser..)  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover~ I totally agree with you, Botan and Kurama do rock! Thanks for the review! And for the really nice compliments towards my story! It makes me want to continue updating!  
  
Kari Ishikawa~ You really liked the introduction!? Sweet! I kinda thought it was lame but, whatever! I'm really glad you like this fic and I hope you continue to like it! Your story is awesome! Please update soon! I saw that you speak Spanish! I'm in the 2nd year of my Spanish class! ^_^'  
  
Meiko M~ You are awesome! You have reviewed all of my fics! Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm glad you don't hate the fic! And thank you so, so much for all of the wonder compliments! I think I was blushing when I first read them! Hopefully this chapter is as well liked as my last one!  
  
Smooches to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Gracias! Lol!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Chapter 2 ~**~**~**~  
  
With the sun setting on the city and the stars beginning to show their faces, it seemed like it would be a romantic night. At least, that's what Keiko had thought. She had it all planned out. Spending the day alone with him, doing whatever they wanted to do. Then, a romantic dinner with him in a nice restaurant under the deep blue sky. Slow music, candlelight, the works. Then, they stopped at the place that would ruin her day.  
  
Yusuke just had to stop at the game shop to see if a new fighting game had come in, and guess who they ran into.  
  
Kuwabara. He had the same idea and had dragged Yukina along with him. Of course, ideas of a double date had been brought up immediately. She would have said no, but Yukina looked so excited to be spending the evening with them. She couldn't say no.  
  
The boys must have been reading each other's minds because when Yukina and Keiko asked what they should eat they both blurted out pizza. They all agreed and headed off towards the pizza place.  
  
"I want a pepperoni, olive, ham, sausage, and triple cheese pizza!" Kuwabara announced.  
  
"No way, I hate olives! I want the triple meat pizza. Now, that is a man's pizza!" Yusuke argued.  
  
The two boys were walking behind Keiko and Yukina.  
  
"Yusuke! You know I love olives! Me and Yukina'll just share a pepperoni and olive pizza. You two can get whatever you want, seeing since you not even asking what we want!" Keiko huffed, and looked in front of her again.  
  
"How much longer till we get there? I must admit, I'm very hungry." Yukina said shyly.  
  
"Just a few more minutes. I actually think its right around this corner coming up," then Keiko got an idea. "Hey, how about we leave the boys here and take off to the pizza place? Just to play around with them?"  
  
"Ok. Sure!"  
  
"On three." Keiko said, grabbing Yukina's hand.  
  
"One, two, THREE!"  
  
The boys turned to them when she shouted, and they watched them run ahead, and around the corner.  
  
"What the!?" Yusuke yelled going after them, a smile on his face. As he caught up he could hear them laughing. Kuwabara was behind him, running also and grinning like an idiot.  
  
Keiko was laughing, her hair flying out behind her. She looked over at Yukina and saw her laughing also. She started slowing down when she saw the red sign above the pizza place. She stopped and looked into the window, hearing the boys catching up to them.  
  
Then she stopped and gaped at the sight before her.  
  
Sitting in the booth by the window was Kurama and Botan, laughing and eating pizza. She watched as Kurama said something to Botan, and she, in turn, hit him playfully on the arm. Keiko had never seen Kurama smile like that. Nor had she ever seen that look of pure happiness on her best friends' face.  
  
She found herself thinking about how cute they looked together.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Yusuke gasped out.  
  
Then he too saw the scene through the window. A knowing smirk came on his face.  
  
"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" Kuwabara said. He went up and banged on the window.  
  
Both Kurama and Botan turned to the window startled. Then a brilliant smile lit up Botan's face as she motioned for them to come in.  
  
They went inside and were greeted with the smell of pizza. Kuwabara was all but drooling. Him and Yusuke went to order the pizzas while the girls went and sat with Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Hey!" Botan called. She stood up out of her seat and gave Keiko a hug, then Yukina.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while, Botan." Keiko said sitting down next to her. Yukina sat down on the other side of Keiko.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know how Koenma can get. So, how have you two been?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty good. It's been kinda boring with out you being here though."  
  
"Nothing has really changed at all." Yukina added.  
  
"How have you been doing Kurama?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Everything's great. At school, at home. Its all been great."  
  
"Pizza should be here in a 'few' minutes. Yeah, that'll happen. Normally it takes about ten minutes." Yusuke came up and sat next to Kurama. "Good to see ya, Botan."  
  
"Good to be seen, ya know, by my friends." She smiled.  
  
"Where did Kuwabara go?" Yukina asked, looking around the restaurant.  
  
"He's getting the drinks. I won rock, paper, scissors!" Yusuke said triumphantly.  
  
"Nothing has changed." Botan muttered.  
  
"Here are the drinks, for the ladies." Kuwabara announced, coming to the table with a tray full of drinks.  
  
"Did you get me that right drink? Yusuke, did you tell him what I normally get?"  
  
"Don't worry Keiko. Root beet, just like Yusuke told me. And for my sweetheart, cherry coke. For Yusuke, sprite and finally for me, a nice, cold glass of Pepsi vanilla!"  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered it all."  
  
"Stuff it Urameshi!"  
  
"Please don't start you guys! Let's just eat in peace!"  
  
"When did you get here Botan?" Kuwabara asked, slurping his straw.  
  
"This morning. I was going to surprise you, but then I saw Kurama in the park."  
  
"Really?" a sly grin came on Yusuke's face now.  
  
Botan narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing. What did you do in the park?"  
  
"A huge dog tackled her." Kurama said.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Were you okay?"  
  
"Did it try to bite you?"  
  
"So, all you can attract now is dogs?"  
  
"YUSUKE!!"  
  
Everybody at the table was laughing, except Yusuke, who now wore a pink slap mark on his face.  
  
"You have no manners."  
  
"The dog was nice. Really big, but friendly. It was just licking my face."  
  
"It must be love." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Botan glared at him.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay, Botan?"  
  
"Well, Yukina, I actually needed to talk to you. I don't really have any place to stay here so, I was wondering, do you think Genkai would let me stay there with you guys?"  
  
"I don't see why not. She has two other empty rooms."  
  
"Even if she didn't, I'm sure one of us would have space for you." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Okay, then if it's no big deal I'll just stay at Genkai's."  
  
"Sounds good. And so would pizza, if it would ever get here!"  
  
"Yusuke don't shout! People are looking!" Keiko said, blushing at all of the questioning stares from the other people in the restaurant.  
  
"Well, it got their attention." Kurama said, nodding towards the waitress carrying two pizzas, and another behind her carrying another.  
  
"'Bout time!" Yusuke said, eyeing the pizzas.  
  
"Thank you." Yukina said.  
  
"Hope you don't mind us eating in front of you, since you already ate."  
  
"No, not at all Keiko!"  
  
"You guys need any napkins? I always grab too many!" Botan handed napkins to each of them.  
  
"This is great! I love pizza!" Kuwabara said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Where's Hiei, Kurama?" Botan asked, turning towards him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Probably off in Makai. He likes it better there."  
  
"What does he do there?"  
  
"Trains himself by killing as many demons as he can."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A waitress came up to their table and took the plates in front of Botan and Kurama and left them their bill.  
  
"I'll get it." Kurama said instantly.  
  
"That's not fair. I ate half I should pay for half." Botan protested.  
  
"Now, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I made the lady pay?"  
  
"You'd be Yusuke." Keiko answered dryly.  
  
"Hey! I pay! Only sometimes I forget my wallet or don't have any money!"  
  
"It happens quite a bit."  
  
"I always pay when we go out. I would never make my sweetheart pay!"  
  
Yukina blushed.  
  
"It's true, he always pay. He's so nice."  
  
Kuwabara grinned at her compliment.  
  
"So, you see? I have to pay. It's a rule."  
  
"Yes, it's a rule. For dating. We weren't on a date." Botan argued.  
  
"Well, now we are." Kurama said simply before walking toward the counter to pay.  
  
"Ohhhh! Kurama and Botan on a date!" Yusuke teased.  
  
"We are not on a date! It was just two friends out for pizza and pop!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
It was true. A blush had crept up onto her face when Kurama had said it was a date. She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it.  
  
"Aha! You know I'm right!"  
  
"It sure looked like a date to me, the way you two were in here laughing and stuff." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Are you gonna ask for a kiss goodnight?"  
  
"Oh! Yusuke leave her alone! You're such a jerk!"  
  
"It's okay Keiko. He can make fun of me all he wants. Because what's really funny is that you have him whipped." Botan said smugly.  
  
Laughter erupted from the table. Even Yukina was giggling.  
  
Yusuke sat there, red in the face.  
  
"I am NOT whipped!"  
  
"Then why do you always freak out when you think you're gonna be late when picking her up?"  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara!"  
  
"I was just saying."  
  
"And when he is late, he gets this pleading, guilty look in his eyes and he apologizes all night long!" Keiko added, ruffling Yusuke's hair.  
  
"So." Was all he said.  
  
Kurama stood at the counter waiting for the waitress to get him his change. He looked back at the table at his friends. They were all laughing hysterically at something, except Yusuke. Then he looked a Botan. She looked so happy, a smile gracing her face. Her cheeks were flushed from laughter. He found himself wondering why he never saw how beautiful she was before.  
  
"Here's your change!" the waitress said setting the money in his hand. "And heres he receipt. Hope you have a nice night."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He walked back to the table and took his spot again next to Botan.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Not too much. Only that Keiko has Yusuke whipped!" Botan said loudly.  
  
"So that's what you guys were laughing at."  
  
"Well, I'm done. Me and Yusuke will split the bill." Kuwabara said when the waitress came and gave them their bill.  
  
"Sounds good. You girls want to come to the bathroom with me before we leave?" Keiko asked, taking her coat from the back of her chair.  
  
"Sure. Be right back!" Botan said.  
  
"Will you hold this for me Kuwabara?" Yukina asked, handing out her purse.  
  
"Sure, honey!"  
  
The three girls headed to the bathrooms, leaving the guys behind.  
  
"Why do they do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Go to the bathroom in flocks? It's annoying."  
  
"They go so they can talk about us!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I thinks it because they like being in groups. Us guys aren't suppose to know, I guess." Kurama reasoned.  
  
"Whatever, its retarded."  
  
In the bathroom, the girls were talking about them.  
  
"So, how was your night with Kurama, Botan?" Keiko asked washing her hands.  
  
"It wasn't a date!"  
  
"I never said it was! I was just asking how it was."  
  
Botan sighed. "It was awesome. He's so sweet and funny."  
  
"He is a gentlemen. I think its charming." Yukina smiled. "Kind of like Kuwabara."  
  
"True, Kuwabara can be charming, when he wants to be. But Yusuke, on the other hand."  
  
"Me and Kurama actually talked about that earlier. How Yusuke normally doesn't act charming, but he always gets you thoughtful and sweet gifts."  
  
Keiko smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he does get me great gifts. Kind of like they're from his heart. Like this bracelet." She lifted up her sleeve and showed them a gold bracelet with little rubies on it.  
  
"Oh, that's beautiful! When did he get you this?"  
  
"Two weeks ago was our one year anniversary. He got me this. It was so romantic! He took me to dinner and gave me flowers and everything. And I didn't even have to remind him! I guess he is sort of charming."  
  
"Well, we better get back out there. They're waiting for us." Yukina said walking to the door.  
  
"Hey, Botan, do you like Kurama?" Keiko asked. Yukina stopped and turned around, interested.  
  
"I think I do. I mean, who wouldn't?" she answered blushing again.  
  
"Aw, Botan! Do you think he likes you?"  
  
"I don't know. He's always been really nice to me and stuff."  
  
"I think he does. I see him looking at you a lot."  
  
"Really, Yukina?"  
  
The mint haired girl nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll see how things turn out! Let's go!" ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The mysterious man walked up to the doors of the castle. The guard at the door looked at him nodded and moved aside to let him in.  
  
He pushed the doors open and went inside.  
  
He entered a room with a high ceiling. A large, glimmering chandelier hung in the center of the room. It was decorated in deep maroon and gold. Doors lined both walls on the side and a throne sat way in the back of the room. In that throne sat a woman.  
  
Her dark plum colored hair went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same deep blue color of the dress she wore. A necklace with a large, clear diamond hung around her neck. Her fingers sparkled with rings. She stood when she noticed her guest, revieling her tall height. Her voice was clear and rich as she greeted him.  
  
"Ah, Rosko! How was you night out?"  
  
Rosko walked up to her, bowed and then took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"It has become better, milady, upon seeing your ever beautiful face."  
  
Her red lips turned into a smile.  
  
"Oh, Rosko, please tell me you will never change."  
  
"I will try not to, Nyoko, if it will make you happy."  
  
"So, was it interesting? To be with the locals, I mean." She asked, heading over to pour herself a drink. "You want something to drink also?"  
  
"That sounds great. That liquid they call 'alcohol' at that bar tasted like sewer water."  
  
"So you had a bad time, then?"  
  
"I've had better. Thank you." he said when she handed him his drink. "But there was interesing conversation there."  
  
"Hmm, about what?"  
  
"Something you'd like. Or more, someone."  
  
"Oh, do tell."  
  
"This old guy said he saw someone who has been thought dead for some time now."  
  
"Who did he see?"  
  
"Well, he 'said' he say Youko Kurama."  
  
Instantly her eyes sparkled with interest. A slow smile played on her lips.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, although it's hard to believe. He said he saw him in that big tournamant. The Ankoko Bakujutsu."  
  
"No, he wasn't in that. He wasn't on any of the teams."  
  
"He was, but he was in disguise."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You know about Koenma's team. The human team? He was the red haired one."  
  
"No."  
  
"According to the demon, that was Youko Kurama in disguise."  
  
"It could be. We should look into this. If he is alive, then I'm sure there are some people who would like to know."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a door opening filled the hall. Rosko and Nyoko looked over and saw a young woman standing in one of the doorways.  
  
"Well, the lovely Suki graces us with her prescence."  
  
Nyoko glared over at Suki.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Suki stood, her pale purple hair resting on her shoulders. Her clear, light blue eyes looked over at her older sister.  
  
"I heard someone arrive. I was just wondering who it was."  
  
She stepped out of the doorway, closing the door softly behind her. Her light blue dress trailed after her as she walked further into the room. A black choker with a light blue stone on it was on her neck. She wore only one ring on her right hand. It matched the choker.  
  
"It was me you heard arriving. My, you look stunning tonight." Rosko greeted her in the same way he did Nyoko, a kiss on the hand.  
  
"Now tell me Suki, when are you going to run away with me and live as my beautiful wife?"  
  
Amusment showed in her eyes.  
  
"You just say the word and we'll leave."  
  
"Enough." Nyoko snapped.  
  
"What has put you in a foul mood sister?" Suki asked sweetly.  
  
"None of your business. Now leave, me and Rosko have more we need to discuss."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I do hope to see you later, Suki." Rosko called as she walked away.  
  
"If I get the chance, I'll come for a chat."  
  
She left through the same door she came in.  
  
"Why do you always flirt with her?" Nyoko asked, now annoyed.  
  
"The same reason I flirt with you. You're both so beautiful."  
  
"No, you suck up to me. You flirt with her. How come we have made no plans to run away together?"  
  
"Because that would leave the castle to your sister. And I know you don't want that."  
  
"You speak the truth. Now, back to our discussion."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well, there ya have it. All the characters are introduced. How did you like it? Are they interesing? Tell me what you think in review if ya don't mind!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
PinkFlamingo22 


	3. Chapter Three

I haven't updated this story in a while so I decided I should! Enjoy chapter 3! Leave a review when you're done and tell me what you think please! Thanks a ton!  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are Rosko, Nyoko, and Suki.  
  
Review Answers~  
  
(You might not remember what you said in your review so, just skip over this if ya want!)  
  
PassionateAngel- It doesn't matter when you review as long as I know what you think! So take your time reviewing if ya need to! Sorry I waited so long to update, I guess I kinda forgot about it! Anyways, here chap. 3 and I'll try to update sooner!  
  
DeityofRoses- Yes, I was honored! I really like you story (btw, when are you gonna update!?) Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter! Hopefully it will have some funny parts like last chapter. Tell me what ya think okay? Thanks!  
  
Meiko M- You wonder why Rosko and Nyoko are suspicious? You might find out what their deal is in this chapter! And I wouldn't say that I'm a 'brilliant' author, that's just saying too much! And I have to thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer! You're one of the best!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Chapter 3 ~**~**~**  
  
The next day the group had plans to get together again. Kurama had somehow contacted Hiei and convinced him to come along. They had all agreed that a day at the mall would be fun.  
  
Kurama still had a half an hour before he had to meet everyone there when he found Hiei looking at some pictures in his room. Upon closer observation, Kurama noticed Hiei was scowling. Then he saw the reason why.  
  
The picture he was currently looking at was one of the whole group. Yusuke was behind Keiko, he arms down around her waist, hugging her from behind. Next to them, Botan was smiling, flashing her favorite 'V' sign. Kurama was beside her, smiling about Hiei, who was next to him, glaring at Kuwabara. Yukina was next to Kuwabara. She was smiling happily and blushing because Kuwabara had his arm around her waist.  
  
"You should be glad that Yukina is happy, Hiei."  
  
"Hn. I just wish she was happy with someone besides the moron."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Why do you hate him so much? He's not that bad."  
  
"He's a fool. He is loud and annoying, as well."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, but, he's a pretty good fighter. He would be able to protect Yukina if he needed to. And you know he would die for her. That has to mean something to you. To know that there is someone else out there who is willing to give up everything for her."  
  
Kurama leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited a while before Hiei answered.  
  
"His fighting skills aren't the best. He could easily be defeated by a demon of an upper class. He wouldn't be able to protect himself, let alone Yukina. She doesn't need him. She deserves better."  
  
"I don't think you should be the one to tell her what she needs."  
  
Hiei spun around and settled a burning glare in Kurama.  
  
"I'm her brother! What do you mean I shouldn't be the one to say what she needs?"  
  
Kurama held Hiei's glare coolly.  
  
"What about when she needed her brother? She looked so hard for you and for so long. How can you not tell her the truth?"  
  
The rage in Hiei's was replaced by something not normally seen in his eyes. Kurama couldn't tell if it was guilt or sadness, for Hiei turned back to the picture.  
  
There was another wait before Hiei answered.  
  
"I can't tell her. That would be put her in danger. She doesn't need that."  
  
"Why would that put her in danger?"  
  
Hiei sent him a look over his shoulder.  
  
"Think about it, Kitsune. I am not the most well-liked demon. I know a number of enemies I have that would jump at the chance to get revenge. If it got out that she was my sister, I don't even want to think about what would happen."  
  
"That's just an excuse and you know it." Kurama said, wanting to get the right reaction out of his friend. Sure enough, he got it.  
  
Hiei turned around again.  
  
"What are you saying, Kitsune?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are afraid to tell her because you don't know what her reaction will be. You're afraid that she will hate you for lying to her all this time."  
  
Kurama stopped to that run through Hiei's mind for a minute.  
  
"That excuse is pitiful too, because you know that none of us, including you, would ever let anything happen to her. You need to tell her."  
  
Hiei's shoulders slumped a bit. He looked back at the picture.  
  
"You're right. I need to tell her."  
  
"You should do it today. The sooner the better. Come on we need to go."  
  
Kurama started to leave his room but stopped when he heard Hiei.  
  
"Kitsune, thank you."  
  
Kurama nodded, knowing that Hiei didn't say thank you, ever. He didn't want to rub it in. But that didn't stop him from smiling triumphantly on his way down the stairs.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Where are they!?"  
  
"Yusuke you have no room to talk. You're not always on time and you know it!"  
  
Only three people of the group were already at the mall. Yusuke and Keiko were sitting at a table, waiting for everyone to arrive. Kuwabara had also arrived, but he was off getting something to eat.  
  
"I wonder if there is something wrong. Kurama is usually very punctual."  
  
"Hiei's probably giving him a bunch of crap about not wanting to go because Kuwabara's here. Don't worry, they'll be here." Yusuke leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.  
  
Keiko looked around nervously.  
  
"What about Yukina and Botan? They might have gotten lost! Yusuke, lets go look for them!"  
  
"Keiko! They aren't lost. You've taken Yukina here more times than I can count. Let it go, okay?"  
  
Keiko calmed down at Yusuke's confident voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Keiko thought to herself about last night. She was curious about what Yusuke might know about Kurama and Botan. Since there was no one here, she decided to make use of the time.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke? Do you know is Kurama has a girlfriend or something?" she asked innocently.  
  
Yusuke looked at her, his eyes showing his suspicion.  
  
"No," he said slowly, "why?"  
  
"No reason. Just curious." Keiko shrugged.  
  
"Alright, whatever."  
  
Keiko stayed quiet for a minute, thinking.  
  
"Has he ever said anything about Botan when he's with you?"  
  
"Okay, what is this about?"  
  
Yusuke leaned back to the table, righting his chair.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Keiko looked appalled that he would say that.  
  
"I am not. I'm just........"  
  
"Curious?" Yusuke finished for her.  
  
Keiko nodded. "Yes. I am just curious."  
  
Keiko was blushing, knowing that Yusuke was on to her now. Yusuke studied her face, she wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Botan likes Kurama, doesn't she?"  
  
Keiko's eyes widened and she looked at he boyfriend.  
  
"You can't say anything! Promise me, Yusuke! You have to keep this to yourself!" Keiko said frantically.  
  
"I was right! Ha!"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Fine, I promise not to tell a soul! Happy?"  
  
"Yusuke if you break this promise, I swear I'll break your leg."  
  
Keiko sounded so serious that Yusuke nodded, just a little scared.  
  
He gulped. "Okay."  
  
"You better keep your big mouth shut. Botan deserves to be happy and if things work out she will be, with Kurama."  
  
"Urameshi! I hope you're hungry because I bought so much, I don't think I'll be able to eat this by myself!"  
  
Keiko sent a meaningful glance at Yusuke. He nodded. Then a huge amount of food was dumped on the table between them.  
  
"Shit, Kuwabara! Buy enough?"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, probably!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"You better be able to eat all of that. They don't allow food in the stores." Keiko said.  
  
Kuwabara waved her warning away and started to eat.  
  
"So, no one else showed up?"  
  
"Does it look like anyone else has shown up?"  
  
"Oh, you guys, don't start this now!"  
  
"Yeah, Urameshi! I only asked a question, you don't have to be so rude!"  
  
"Shut up, moron, or I'll do it for you." Hiei was standing behind the human and wasn't surprised to see him eating.  
  
Kurama went and sat down next to Keiko. Hiei just stayed standing.  
  
Kuwabara was going to say something to Hiei, but thought better of it seeing the pissed off look in the demon's eyes.  
  
"Where are Botan and Yukina?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They haven't come yet." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Really? Do think they got lost?" The concern was evident in Kurama's voice.  
  
"See Yusuke? They could be lost!" Keiko said.  
  
"Yukina's lost!? I'll find her! Hold on my love, I'm coming!" Kuwabara yelled, getting out of his seat.  
  
Hiei, having sensed that Yukina and Botan were almost there, tripped Kuwabara before he could run off.  
  
The large human fell face forward and landed with a thud. Watching this put Hiei in a much better mood. The occupants of the table cracked up. Kuwabara picked himself up and glared down at the little demon.  
  
"What was that for, shrimp!?"  
  
Just then the two missing member of the group turned a corner and saw them.  
  
"Sorry we're late! It took a little longer for me to get ready than I had planned." Botan announced.  
  
"And it was a really long walk!" Yukina added.  
  
"Yukina! Sweetheart!" Kuwabara went forward and hugged her. Hiei closed his eyes and counted to ten, like Kurama has suggested.  
  
Botan walked to the table and set her purse on it.  
  
"So, are we ready to shop or what?!" she asked.  
  
Keiko jumped up and pulled her purse onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm ready!" she grabbed Yusuke, who pretending to have a heart-attack, and pulled him up. "So is Yusuke!"  
  
"Great! Come everybody, times a'wasting!"  
  
The three girls walked away ahead of the boys. Already, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they would rather be shot than be where they were right then. Kurama was looking ahead, watching Botan. Hiei was staring at the ground thinking.  
  
"Let's go in this store! Oh, look at those sandals!" They heard from ahead, and saw the girls go into a clothing store.  
  
Immediately, Kuwabara and Yusuke slumped down onto the bench outside the store.  
  
Kurama looked back at them.  
  
"Aren't you two coming in?"  
  
"No, thank you. We're just fine out here."  
  
"Okay, you coming Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." But Hiei followed Kurama into the store.  
  
~**~  
  
"Botan, you should try this on, it would go great with your eyes." Keiko suggested, handing the deity a light pink halter top.  
  
"You sure?" Botan looked at the top, unsure. "I've never worn a halter top. Would I look good in it?"  
  
"Go in and try it on! See if you like it!"  
  
Botan headed to the dressing rooms and stopped on the way to look at a skirt. It was white with a little pink star in the bottom right corner. She decided the pink matched the top close enough so she took it to try it on also.  
  
The dressing rooms were right next to each other. You went in the doorway and went left for the guys and right for the girls. A mirror was in between the two rooms. Botan went into the girls dressing rooms and locked herself into one of the cubicles.  
  
~**~  
  
Kurama browsed through the clothes in the store, stopping now and then to look more closely at something. Hiei trailed behind him, not touching anything. He was still going over in his head what he would say to Yukina when the time came for him to tell her the truth.  
  
"This is a nice shirt. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama asked, drawing Hiei's gaze to him.  
  
Kurama had a white button up shirt in his hand. Hiei grimaced.  
  
"It's white."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yeah, but it would be a nice dress shirt, don't you think?"  
  
"It's white." He repeated, "And I don't do 'dress clothes', so I wouldn't know."  
  
"I think I'll try it on."  
  
Hiei shrugged and followed Kurama to the back of the store to the dressing rooms. On the way they passed a shelf displaying shorts.  
  
"I need another pair of khaki shorts too. Might as well get them now."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and waited while Kurama found a pair his size.  
  
They headed towards the rooms again and Kurama went into the guys side. Hiei waited outside until he saw a display of muscle shirts. What really caught his eye were the black ones. He went closer to look at them.  
  
~**~  
  
Botan put on the halter top and skirt on. She turned to look at herself in the mirror then remembered there wasn't one in the room. She left her little room and went to the big mirror outside.  
  
She looked at herself and really liked what she saw. The top did match her eyes pretty good, just like Keiko said. She would need to by a pair of cute sandals to match though.  
  
Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Kurama coming out of the guys dressing rooms wearing the white shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
Botan couldn't help but notice how hott he looked.  
  
Then he looked up at her. And he smiled his wonderful smile.  
  
"Hey. How do I look?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Good." Was all she could say.  
  
"You look really nice too." He said.  
  
He had never seen her dress like this before. Normally she wore her pink kimono around him. This was a big improvement. The skirt showed off her slender legs, Kurama noticed, then realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. At first I wasn't sure about the top, but I really like it."  
  
"It's the color of your eyes." Kurama noticed.  
  
"Yeah, Keiko said the same thing when she handed it to me."  
  
"Oh, Botan! You look awesome!" Keiko announced.  
  
Yukina was behind her with her arms full of clothes to try on.  
  
"That's a really cute outfit Botan!" Yukina said.  
  
"Kurama, you look nice. Got a hot date tonight or what?" Keiko teased, glancing at Botan.  
  
"No, can't say that I do. Well, I better get these clothes paid for."  
  
The girls watched as Kurama went back into his dressing room.  
  
"Wow." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, Botan, you're buying that outfit. If not for yourself, then so I can borrow that skirt!" Keiko said.  
  
"I was going to buy it anyways. It's cute and comfortable."  
  
"Plus, Kurama seemed to like it." Yukina said.  
  
The girls giggled and went to their dressing rooms.  
  
~**~  
  
Later that day, the group stopped to eat at the food court. They had to push two tables together so they could all sit together.  
  
Botan and Kurama ended up sitting next to each other, mostly because of Keiko's planning.  
  
It was a fun day and everybody walked away from that mall with something new.  
  
Botan, Keiko and Yukina all had many bags of brand new clothing, shoes, jewelry, etc.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't get any new clothes, but they did buy movies and games that they wanted.  
  
Kurama got some clothes and a new pair of shoes.  
  
Even Hiei got something. He bought that black muscle shirt.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Keiko said, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, having to carry tons of bags all day was a blast." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"You're lucky I'm too tired to slap you."  
  
"I had fun too. I love hanging out with you guys. I don't get to do it very often." Botan said.  
  
"We can change that. All we need to do is tell Toddler to give you more vacation."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty tired. Me and Yukina should get heading back."  
  
"Yeah, schools tomorrow. So I need to get home too." Kurama gathered his things and turned to the group. "Today was fun. Seeya guys around. Botan, we'll have to do something else before you go, okay?"  
  
Botan blushed. "Uh, yeah, we will. Bye Kurama.  
  
"Bye, talk to you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Let's go Botan. I don't think I'll be able to do much else than sleep tonight." Yukina said.  
  
She and Botan said their good byes and left.  
  
Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke left together.  
  
But none of them knew that they were being watched all day.  
  
~**~  
  
Nyoko and Rosko watched as the three friends left the mall.  
  
"Do you really think that human is Youko Kurama?" Nyoko asked.  
  
Rosko tilted his head, thinking. "I don't know for sure. Diffidently didn't look like him. But then again if it is a disguise, it's a pretty good one."  
  
"You're not helping!" Nyoko turned away from the small pool of water they were watching the group of friends from. "We need to know for sure before we can do anything."  
  
"How should we do this? Walk right up and ask him? If that is him, then its obvious he doesn't want people to know its him."  
  
"If it is him, then he has to be able to transform into Youko. We need to get him to do that. The question is how."  
  
"Do you think his friends know? He hangs out with Yusuke Urameshi, he was in the dark tournament, there has to be something special about him. Plus, his name is Kurama, they all called him that."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's Youko Kurama. He could just have a pretty large amount of spirit energy, like the ugly one does. And I don't think there is only one person with the name Kurama in all three worlds. There is more than one Kurama, I assure you."  
  
"He defeated Karasu. I say he has to be an excellent fighter. I'm thinking he is Youko."  
  
"I do think he could be, but I want to be completely positive."  
  
"That girl, the pretty, blue haired one. It's obvious he's attracted to her. Do you think we could use her to get Youko out?"  
  
"Possibly. But if this isn't Youko Kurama then we're going to have a lot of problems."  
  
"So, what should our next move be? We have observed the boy, what do you want done next?"  
  
"Like you said, we can use the girl to get Youko out." ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** What a long chapter! Hope it wasn't too boring! I'm not too happy with the shopping scene but oh well.  
  
Please review! I would like to hear your opinions! (did I spell that right? It doesn't look right.........)  
  
PinkFlamingo22 


	4. Chapter Four

Trials of Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well, I've finally updated! And you're going to meet an all new character in this chapter! Some questions should be answered in this chapter. Well, read on!  
  
Review Answers:  
  
**BlazingBotan -**I didn't really know how to notify you! Sorry! But I updated! I'm glad you like my writing! Have you checked out my other stories? Lol! I'll try to keep up the great work, but sometimes I just don't like what I do! I think it happens to everyone, at least I hope it does! I hope to receive more reviews from you!  
  
**PassionateAngel -**Late review? There is no such thing! I'm pretty sure I've been through that before! Lol! I'm afraid I can't really tell you what Nyoko and Rosko do, you'll just have to read! You liked the shopping part? Hm, I actually thought it was kind of dumb... but it doesn't matter what I think! Thanks so much for reviewing and liking my story! I hope you like chapter 4 just as much!  
  
**Millie-chan -**You like the Kurama/Botan couple too!? Well, welcome to the club! Lol! Glad to have another Kurama/Botan fan reading my story! I hope I continue to write stories that you like! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy chapter 4!  
  
**DeityofRoses -**Yeah, Keiko is trying to hook them up! Will it all work? Read and find out! Lol! Well, with Rosko and Nyoko, some thing might just have to remain a mystery for a while longer! Like how they know Youko, couple more chapters! This chapter should tell you a few more things about them though. Well, please review again and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
**PreventorNoin -**Sorry I made you wait so long! I'm really sorry! You lovededed it!? Lol! I'm glad you did! And I'm glad you didn't like Nyoko, because that's how I am trying to write her off as. The kind of villian you love to hate, ya know what I mean? She's supposed to be like that. Kurama defidenlty won't be happy about her wanting to kidnap Botan, but that's not for a few more chapters! Enjoy chapter 4! Tell me what you think of it!  
  
**Chapter 4 **  
  
They met during the night. The chandelier was not lit, the normally bright and grand room was dark and dreary. The only light within the room was from the single candle, sitting on the table where they met.  
  
"Are you sure Suki didn't wake? You were absolutely silent when you came?" Nyoko's voice whispered.  
  
Rosko's soothing voice answered. "I'm positive. Beauty is still sleeping. Soundly."  
  
"As long as you're sure. Let's get this started."  
  
Rosko took a small sack that was tied to his belt off and dumped it's contents on the table. Small stones tumbled out, of all different colors. Inside, the colors seemed to swirl angrily. They glowed with a dull light of their own. Nyoko smiled.  
  
"My pretty little stones, which will I choose?" her long and thin fingers skimmed over them. "Which do you think is best suited for this job?"  
  
"Not the red one. Too bold, I don't think he would listen well to directions."  
  
Nyoko pouted. "I liked the red one." But she moved the red stone back in the bag. "How about the blue? Strong, swift and has amazing powers." She picked up the blue stone and held it up to the candle light.  
  
"Powers that would cause too much commotion. Not what we need. He's not the most subtle choice." He snatched the blue stone and put it in the bag along with the red one. "The goes the same for the yellow one as well." That stone too, was put in the bag.  
  
Nyoko set her finger on her lips, thinking. "The green one. He's the one. His powers are perfect for what we want done. Remember his powers?"  
  
A slow smile crept onto his handsome features. "Ah, yes. I do believe you're right." He picked up the green stone set it in Nyoko's palm. "He can do what we need done. Do your magic, my dear." As he gathered the rest of the stones, she turned to the empty, dark room.  
  
She raised the green stone high above her head. Holding it up she whispered something softly. The light within the stone grew stronger and she threw the stone down onto the ground. The stone erupted into shards as it smashed onto the floor and smoke billowed up. As the smoke cleared a tall, lanky demon appeared. His skin had a greenish tint to it and his eyes glowed pale yellow.  
  
Rosko walked up behind Nyoko and looked over her shoulder at the demon. "He looks like he's insane."  
  
"He's supposed to look insane. He almost is. I'm liking that crazed look in his eyes. No trust, but we can change all that." She smiled and looked at the demon again. He looked back up at her and his body seemed to shimmer before he started to disappear, his eyes lingering before he vanished completely.  
  
Crystal blue eyes watched in horror as the demon appeared and disappeared. She watched in secret, unnoticed as they discussed their plans. She knew they would try something, and she had to stop them. She silently moved from her spot to return to her bedroom. She shut the door with out a sound and hurried over to her bed. She sat down and thought of what she had just seen.  
  
"When will they send him out?" she wondered out loud. She got up again and began to pace. Thoughts raced through her head. Things had to be done, before their plans were put into action. She would stop them.

School just could not get out soon enough for Kurama. Especially when he knew that Botan was in town. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with her. He had thought about what he felt for her the night before, and he realized that he had had feelings for her for some time now.  
  
He looked up at the clock and wanted to cry seeing that he still had half an hour left of school. He had been the first one done with his exam and the rest of the hour was spent in silence so others could finish their exams.  
  
He thought about when he had first looked at Botan as maybe more than a friend. But he could not pin point when it started. He may not have known when, but he certainly knew why. Botan was wonderful. Everything about her. No one had ever made Kurama feel like this, not even in his Youko days. He was unsure of what to do. Should he approach her and spill his heart to her? Or should he wait it out and see if she felt the same way first?  
  
The Youko side of him wanted to come right out and say it all. He was never one to hold back. Already he could feel a strong possessiveness coming from Youko. He had the same feelings for Botan, and he didn't want her to get away.  
  
He thought back to all of those times during missions when she had been in danger. How his heart seemed to beat faster in fear for her. How he would always be the one to protect her while he continued to fight. He hated to think of what could happen to her on those dangerous missions, but she always insisted that she should go.  
  
Finally the dismissal bell rang. Kurama walked quickly to his locker to avoid his fan club and hurried out of the school building. The gang said to meet near the fish pond in the park so they could do something. He dropped off his books at home and headed towards the park.

He saw her sitting on the bench again, staring down at the same goldfish. She was wearing a cute violet skirt that went down to her knees. A jean jacket covered a white tank top and she wore simple white flip flops. Then he noticed that no one else was there.  
  
"Hey!" he called. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He went over and sat by her. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Botan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, Kuwabara and Yusuke are over there," she pointed over to a few trees. "They're seeing who can climb the tree faster. And Keiko and Yukina are trying to get them to stop."  
  
Kurama laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Botan laughed. It made him smile even wider to be able to make her laugh.  
  
Over at the tree-climbing contest, Keiko watched Botan and Kurama from behind the tree. She smiled seeing them laugh.  
  
"I am a genius! It's working!" Yukina peeked around her shoulder to see.  
  
"Do you really think they like each other like _that_?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I can tell. Look at how happy they are!"  
  
Yukina bit her lip, unsure. "But won't they be mad when they find out what you're up to? I mean, I don't think I would be happy if someone was trying to push me towards someone else."  
  
"Don't worry! You heard Botan. She said that she likes him!" Keiko looked back at them. "And they're always so happy together." She went back behind the tree. "They're coming this way! Act normal!"  
  
She turned around just in to time to see Yusuke fall flat onto his back from the tree. Yukina went over to see if he was ok.  
  
"Don't help him, Yukina! He doesn't need it."  
  
"No fair, Kuwabara! You can't push!" he scrambled and started back up the tree.  
  
Keiko sighed. Leaves fell around her and she looked up to see Kuwabara being attacked by a squirrel. "Men are morons." She muttered.  
  
Botan and Kurama finally got to the tree. Botan looked up with a smile on her face.  
  
"So, who's winning?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, Yusuke has fallen once, but he has yet to piss off a squirrel."  
  
Both Kurama and Botan stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
Keiko grinned. "Never mind. Well, everyone's here. Come you guys! Get down!" she went closer to the trunk of the tree and yelled up it. "Yusuke Urameshi! You get down here right now!"  
  
"Coming!" he yelled down.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the other side of the tree. They looked to see Kuwabara spitting grass out of his mouth. Yukina rushed over to help him up.  
  
"HA! That'll teach you to push...WHOA!" there was a crack and Yusuke and a large branch fell down onto the earth. Everybody started laughing.  
  
"That's gravity for you."  
  
"Shut up Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Do you see them, Arata? They are the enemy."  
  
Nyoko pointed to the gang. Again she had been watching them in her pool of water. Rosko lingered back behind them, while Nyoko and Arata went over what he was to do. His pale yellow eyes stayed on Botan as he listened to Nyoko.  
  
"And she is my target?" he asked, his voice raspy and low.  
  
"Yes. Do your job as quickly as possible. Try not to alert her friends, especially not him." she pointed to Kurama. "He is _especially _dangerous."  
  
"And when I have done my job?"  
  
Rosko walked over. "You bring her here."  
  
Arata's yellow eyes narrowed at him. "I wonder why she is of such importance. What do you have planned?"  
  
"That is not your business. We have told you what you must get done. That is all you need worry about." Rosko said.  
  
"This task needs to be done tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest." Nyoko stepped in front of Arata. "I also suggest that you _not _fail us."  
  
With that she walked away. Rosko sent Arata one more warning look before he followed her.  
  
Alone, Arata looked back at the image in the water. His eyes moved over every person then, settled on Botan. He memorized her face.  
  
"I won't fail them."

Well! What did you think?! I actually liked this chapter! I'm really proud of it! It may be kinda short though!   
  
Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! What do you think of Arata? Creepy huh? Well, now it's time to move onto another story to update! Thanks for reading!  
  
PinkFlamingo22


End file.
